Hellgate: Only the beginning
by Someone who isn't important
Summary: When Humphrey disappears and is assumed dead, or worse. He must get back to his home and Kate with a team of renegade demons, and someone this world never expected to see again. Based on Single player mode, not the MMORPG. M for Violence language and maybe sexual content in future chapters. Will never, EVER include humanxDemon sex, cause that's just messed up.


**A.N. This story is based off of the original Hellgate: London game but with A&O characters thrown in. M for violence,gore, and language. Now how often is that the case in my stories? I write it I guess because of my frustration and anger at the world.**

"I... promised!" The young woman grated as she shoved a child down into a closing hatch. She was pulled away by some sort of giant demon with blood all over it's mouth. "Lyra!" The little girl yelled as Lyra pulled out a grenade and smashed the button on the bottom into her hip."For the living." She said as a flash of light consumed both figures. A man watched from the doorway as Lyra died to protect the last stronghold of humanity in England. The Reaper as they were called was also killed but that didn't matter. It was going to be okay. He closed the door and began backing up. Something was pounding at the door. He knew he was going to die along with all the other humans left on the surface. There was only one thing to do... die fighting. "Remember the dead, but fight... For the Living!" He pulled the assault rifle from his back as the door burst open. Firing into the demons as they rushed towards him. "For the Living!" he shouted before a gargoyle-like creature knocked him over and ripped out the man's throat.

**8 years later.**

My name is Humphrey and I'm what the remaining humans call a marksman. An ex-military operative with a proficiency for firearms. Me and a few of my friends, we live in Charing Cross Station one of the bastions of humanity left below the surface of the world. My girlfriend Kate was back at Charing Cross. When all this started I was twenty and she was twenty-one. I had joined the military right out of High School and I served my time before coming back and settling down, I met Kate and a few weeks after that it happened.

_Flashback:_

_The first opened right in the middle of Trafalgar Square. It was on the news as the police surrounded it. Then, a surprise became a nightmare. Demons started pouring out of the portal, The Hellgate. Then, more opened, and more the hellrifts spawning everywhere! All this while me and Kate were having lunch in one of our favorite restaurants. Suddenly, a demon burst through the window. I pulled out my pistol and shot it and kept shooting until I heard a click. Damn it! I thought as the creature ran towards me it's spike-like arms swinging. As it was about to impale me there was a loud Whoosh! and the top half of the demon fell to the ground while the lower half waited a few seconds before falling back the other way. There stood a man who was in armor that had green glowing seams. He nodded to me then raced out the window yelling something like "Templar, to me" as a whole group of the strange warriors ran down the road towards a coming horde of demons hacking and slashing with they're giant swords or hosing bullets at the demons with the firearms some of them were carrying. One of them ran up towards the window and yelled, " Get up the street away from danger, run to the old church!" before running off to help his fellows. We did as he said, I was running with Kate our hands intertwined as we tried to make it to safety in time. When we got to the church we got inside and saw several guards in armor patrolling around a massive trapdoor in the back of the church. We had raced in there with several others we waited, and waited, and waited. But, on the third day the extraordinary happened I was walking along near the entrance when I heard an explosion. I figured it was just some natural sound (and we had heard a lot of those) until I heard a yell several seconds later. "Lyra!" I arrived just in time to see the flash through the closing passage. There was a girl there. I walked over to her and comforted her. She was young ten, at the most. I brought her back to the camp and she lived with me and Kate until she was old enough to live on her own. That first day we learned her name was Jessica. Me and Kate did all we could to help her._

** Present day**

Now, she was up there giving a speech to all of us and I couldn't help it as tears came to my eyes. I remembered that day and the stark difference between Jessica then, and now. I love her, not as in a marriage or sexual way. No, that was only for Kate, she was my life and when I came back I was going to ask her to marry me. We hadn't yet because we were always busy. Doing this, repairing that, it was boring and exhausting work. I had never gotten a chance. But after three years of the equivalent of dating while being underground in the middle of a demon apocalypse, I was going to marry Kate if it killed me.

**Time skip: 6 days**

It was going badly. Sometimes I swear these blademasters and Seraphs were trying to get killed. They would pop around corners like some kind of superhero and almost get stabbed by an imp or torn apart by a corrupter. At the moment I was camped on top of a building aiming through the scope of my 'Poseidon' Sniper Rifle. My com was synced with the rest of my team. I was simple overwatch. No one expected anything on this mission. It was routine patrol around Charing Cross Market. There was a slight air disturbance and fired assuming it was a corrupter or one of their weaker cousins a defiler. I was right. But because scopes cut down my peripherals I had failed to notice the cloud of Screamers above the Defiler. With the recoil however my vision bounced up to see a cloud of blue flesh streaming towards me. "Oh shit." I activated my comm-link "I'm compromised, I have a bunch of Screamers headed towards- Aahh!" The last was because one of the fuckers had slipped behind me. The Screamers looked kind of like a worm with a mouth full of giant teeth, and wings, oh and they were blue. But the worst thing was their scream. It was a shriek so loud and shrill that if you were close it would deafen you for several minutes if you didn't have a helmet., oh did I mention that their scream causes things to catch on fire? The screech from right behind me was annoying but not deafening. I rushed over to a hatch and raced down the ladder closing the hatch behind me. That would hold them but not for long.

I switched the sniper for a more practical weapon for the range and close quarters. My personal 20mm Auto-rifle. It improved my shields and had special ammo that was made to kill demons much easier. I took a tactical stance and aimed down the sights at the hatch. A few seconds later, metal started to drip down. Then, a small hole appeared and the stair way was filled with the sound of the screams. The hole got bigger, and one poked it's head through to look around. I opened up as it shoved it's whole body through. By the time the body hit the floor it was riddled with holes and two more had joined it. I kept firing until the all too memorable _Click!_ "Why does this always happen to me?" I had one more trick up my sleeve since I didn't have time to reload I pulled the two SRAC's out of they're hip holsters and resumed blowing holes in the creatures. Being more conservative with my ammo, there were only four left when I ran out of ammo. So, I switched to hand-to-hand, or hand-to-worm... whatever. I kicked the first one in a wing breaking it, the creature fell to the ground and started writhing around. The second one dodged my flying fist and bit down on my elbow. I grunted and pulled it off before throwing it into another one and stomping on their bodies crushing the important organs under my boot. As I was doing this the fourth slipped around behind me and shrieked. My back lit up like a torch. "Goddamn it!" I yelled before pulling off my torso armor and snapping the Screamer's wings. I grabbed a SRAC and loaded it, aiming down at the pitiful creature. "Go back to the hell you came from you Son of a Bitch!" I unloaded the whole clip passing up and down it's body. I sat down on the ground and put my sniper rifle on the ground while I let the adrenaline wear off. I though I heard something and was about to turn around when my vision went black and I passed out.

**Unknown P.O.V**

I raced up the stairs towards the roof. I swung around the last bend into a thirty foot corridor. There was Humphrey sitting down. He looked exhausted. I was about to run to get him u when a pentagram appeared behind him and what the cabalists call a fellbore jumped out. "Humphrey look out!" When Humphrey started to turn towards me the Fellbore back-handed his head. He fell forward and the Fellbore pulled him down through the pentagram to Hell. The rest of the squad came around the bend. "Seraph Winston, what's wrong? Where's Humphrey?"

I picked up Humphrey's weapons. They were all here. "We're going back, head to the passageway." I was going to have to tell Kate. But worse, I was going to have to give her what he couldn't now. Humphrey had trusted me with the location of the ring and his plans for the future. I wasn't sure Kate would get over it if I gave her the ring but it was something he had asked me to do if he... didn't make it. It was too horrible to imagine what those things were doing to him down there. A few minutes later, we were at the passageway back to Charing Cross. Not only would Kate be mad but a casualty wasn't going to go over well with the commander.

I walked through the passageway to the Station. First we had to debrief, as I headed towards the I knew the only thing going through my mind was if Humphrey was still alive. If he wasn't I didn't know if my daughter would survive.

**Humphrey P.O.V**

I woke up with a sense of being dragged. I opened my eyes to see a red sky overhead. I put my head up to see a fellbore that was holding me by my foot and dragging me across a tiled floor. I pulled a knife from my collar but dropped it when my hand hit a rock. _Shit! That's my last weapon._ I reached for the knife behind my head but was stopped by the chatter of weapon's fire. The pressure on my leg disappeared, and my foot fell. It hurt, but I could deal with it. My armor was okay, but I couldn't vouch for anything else. I crawled over and grabbed the knife. Standing up was a problem though. When I first tried I cried out in pain and fell back down. That wasn't good, it meant either my foot was broken or sprained. I felt around my foot and sighed in relief. It wasn't broken, just twisted.

I tried to stand again, but this time there was a shoulder helping me up. I swung my arm over the person next to me and started hobbling along. When I looked over to thank them I was shocked. Beside me was a demon! I let go and fell to the ground. They were all demons! "Stay away!" I started to pull myself backwards, until a boot fell a few inches from my face. _Wait, a boot!_ Ilooked up to see a templar. A very old templar. He looked like an original... _ No impossible they all died. Assaulting The Hellgate. _"Who are you" asked a gruff, gravely voice.

I didn't know how to respond. I looked at him and said, "My name is Humphrey, who are you?" The templar looked at me I couldn't see his eyes but I knew it. "My name is unimportant, but what were you doing here?" This was a very stupid question in my mind, so it deserved a stupid answer. "Oh I was just going out for tea with some demons to tell some jokes and have a good laugh! Do you really think I had a choice?" I said with my most sarcastic voice, but the last was a serious question. If he said yes I would stop doubting his sanity, because there was none.

"Good point. So, you have come from the refuges under the ground?" U nodded. "Good, I want to know, how is my granddaughter Jessica?" I twitched, _So this is the famous grandfather?_

**Kate's P.O.V**

I lived in an apartment complex, it was underground though so it was... complex. I was watching the little programming we had on a small TV in the back of the two room apartment. There was a knock on the door and when I opened it I saw my father. I gave him a hug and invited him in. There was something odd about him. He was still in his armor but that was usual, almost all the soldiers wore their armor at all times. It was the look in his eyes, it was sad almost scared even. "Dad, are you okay?" He nodded and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. "You know how I've felt about you and Humphrey since your mother died. I was happy for you and I hoped that you would marry and be together. _Was? Hoped? Why is he talking like it's the past?_ "What changed your mind?" He looked at me and said, "Nothing." This was getting stranger and stranger. "Then why are you talking like somethings changed?" My father walked out the still opened door and grabbed a large box. When he walked inside my eyes widened, it was a small footlocker with a little peg on the top. Tied around the peg was a locket. _The locket that I gave to... Oh god. No, no, no, No!_ "I'm sorry." was all my dad said as he wrapped me in a big hug. I was crying, crying so hard it hurt. Crying for what was, and what might have been. My dad pulled away for a second and took a smaller box from Humphrey's footlocker. "He wanted you to have this, I'm sure Humphrey would have much rather given it to you in person though." I opened the little box and inside was a ring made of pure paladium. It was beautiful, with a diamond keystone. I was crying even harder now. It was hard to breathe all I could feel was the pain of loss and deep burning hatred for those who had taken my only love. _I will avenge you, I will kill those who have killed you. If your not you, if your one of... Them, I'll put you down so at least your soul can be in peace._


End file.
